


One Day

by cafeNjuice



Series: One Day [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeNjuice/pseuds/cafeNjuice
Summary: 或许他应该把西装也卖掉，得来的钱可以让他再撑一阵子，也可以拿出一部分借给哈利好叫他不要再做这种事了，当然，只是借而已。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU
> 
> 少爷德x男妓哈
> 
> ❗️underage sex
> 
> 我不拥有角色。

6.

德拉科只穿着条内裤，百无聊赖的坐在哈利波特的床上等待着。

他从裤兜里掏出手机，看到二十分钟前布莱斯扎比尼发给他的一条信息——

“我猜安娜给你找了个美人儿，我回去吧台的时候你已经不在那里了，老妈刚才给我打电话，我得先回家了，明天学校见，如果你还起得来床的话。p.s你得好好想想怎么感谢我。”

德拉科笑了一声，想着如果布莱斯知道安娜给自己找的美人儿就是哈利波特的话他还能不能说出“你得好好想想怎么感谢我”这样的话。

德拉科没打算回复布莱斯，他随便刷了刷消息感到十分无趣，于是丢开手机，开始认真打量起哈利的房间。

这个房间小到甚至放不下一个衣柜，哈利的衣服整整齐齐的摞在床脚，让这张本来就只能容一人栖身的小床显得更加拥挤。床的左边紧挨着墙壁，右边放着一套木质桌椅，桌上铺了一块红蓝色相间的格纹桌布，上面摆着一个花朵形状的台灯、一只生锈的钟和一些书本，角落里还有一个装了些白水的陶瓷杯子，哈利的书包放在那只没有扶手的木椅子上。床与桌子之间的墙壁上有一扇长方形的窗，窗台上摆着一只小木马和一小盆紫罗兰盆栽，从窗子往外看可以看到一排樱桃树。

比起德拉科自己在庄园的房间，哈利的房间显得太过简陋了，只需要不到一分钟就能把这屋里所有的东西从头看到尾，即使过去时常嘲笑对方的寒酸，但真正认识到哈利生活的拮据还是让德拉科感到前所未有的冲击，不是嫌恶也没有幸灾乐祸，只是惊讶，以及一点点难以宣之于口的心疼。

哈利波特为什么要住在这样的地方？或者说，德拉科真正想知道的是，他为什么要来做男妓？

在劈头盖脸把对方羞辱了一番之后，冷静下来的德拉科开始思考这个问题。然后不难发现这跟哈利被寄养在姨父姨妈家而他们似乎对哈利并不好有着必然的联系。

大概哈利也因为同家长吵架而离家出走，却没有布莱斯这样的朋友能够接济他——毕竟韦斯莱和格兰杰也都一样穷——也没有戒指可以典当，所以他才选择了这样一种赚钱的方式，以性交易换取房间和食物。

似乎这就是哈利波特身上正在发生的事。

德拉科回想起去年有一阵子年级里都在说哈利波特喜欢那个叫张秋的华裔女生，有一次德拉科结束了球队的训练，在操场旁边的一排银杏树下看到哈利和张秋站在一起，他们看起来那么甜蜜，哈利的笑容像初秋的太阳一般闪耀，被风吹乱的黑发看起来就和他本人一样无拘无束。

他们才十六岁，应该是要无忧无虑的年纪，而不是为了家族联姻而烦恼，更不应该要为了温饱而出卖肉体。

德拉科不知道是什么最终导致哈利做出了这个选择，他只是在想，或许他应该把西装也卖掉，得来的钱可以让他再撑一阵子，也可以拿出一部分借给哈利好叫他不要再做这种事了，当然，只是借而已，哈利是需要还的，但那是等到他们都成年了可以去做一些正经的工作的时候。

德拉科又从自己衣服内侧的口袋里翻出两张钞票，把它们和之前散落在床单上的那些放在一起，他忽然想到，哈利大概不会想要看到这些钱，至少不是在今夜，他也希望自己可以忘记他们之间是需要付钱的关系，那会让他在操哈利的时候多一点耐心跟温柔，他猜。

然而如果不是因为交易，他们又要以什么样的身份来做爱呢？德拉科的脑海中第一个蹦出的词是恋人，可他的理智告诉他，这是能够用来形容他们的最后一个词。

德拉科马尔福和哈利波特，一对恋人。听听，多么荒谬的一句话，荒谬到德拉科怀疑这样的句子放在作文里会不会直接被打上一个大大的红色的叉。

如果波特听到了，大概会恳请他还是拿钱甩他会比较好，德拉科为自己的想法感到好笑。

这不是他第一回喝醉，但绝对是醉的最严重的一回。

于是喝醉的德拉科任由自己向上帝坦诚，他不想让哈利看到这些钱，不想它时刻在一旁提醒着他们这是一场只与性有关的交易。这样想着，他决定把钱塞进哈利波特的书包，那里绝对是今晚对方最不会去看的地方。

德拉科拉开书包的拉链，里面装着几本教科书和一只旧旧的透明笔袋。放在最前面的是化学书，他们在傍晚的时候才一起学习过它，德拉科把它拿出来，翻看着上面的注解，那些字迹毫无优美可言，有些凌乱到难以辨认，他猜是哈利即将睡着的时候写下的。德拉科笑了笑，准备将化学书放回去，却瞥见那里有一本外皮是深蓝色的小说。

《少年维特之烦恼》，约翰·沃尔夫冈·冯·歌德著。

德拉科没看过这本书，但他记得有一次和潘西去图书馆的时候对方翻阅过它，似乎是讲了一个悲剧的爱情故事。

德拉科没想到哈利波特还会喜欢这种女孩子才感兴趣的爱情小说，怀着好奇，德拉科打开了它，随手翻了几页，一只纸鹤样式的书签从书中掉了出来。

德拉科拿起这只纸鹤，感到有一丝熟悉。鬼使神差的，他将纸鹤拆开，随即一副彩笔涂鸦画映入眼帘，现在他知道这股熟悉感从何而来了，因为这该死的幼稚的画和幼稚的纸鹤都是德拉科自己的手笔。

上个学期举行开学典礼的时候，德拉科的班级和哈利的班级像往常一样坐在一起，他们之间只隔了一个过道的距离。台上进行着的讲话实在无聊透顶，德拉科无事可做，见旁边的潘西在折纸鹤，他就凑过去看对方是怎么折的。

“噢，亲爱的德拉科，这是我准备送给小塞莉娅——我邻居家的女儿的五岁生日礼物。”潘西指了指她书包里的一个玻璃罐，那里面已经装了半罐纸鹤了，“如果你也想要一个的话，我可以给你一张纸，你得学着自力更生了德拉科，你已经是个大孩子了。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，心想谁会想要这种愚蠢又廉价的东西做礼物？然后他瞥见过道那边正和韦斯莱低头说话的哈利波特，一个想法涌上心头。

德拉科借来几支彩笔，在潘西给他的纸上画了一个代表哈利波特的小人儿，宽大的衣服、乱糟糟的头发、标志性的圆眼镜和那对碧绿的眼睛，画中的哈利被一只飞来的足球砸中，嘴角向下撇着，脸上挂着一大滴泪水。在他旁边还有一个笔画更简单的小人儿代表德拉科自己，正咧开嘴嘲笑着他，还有一行用对话框圈起来的字写着：笨蛋波特，活该！

德拉科将这张纸折成纸鹤的模样，满意的在纸鹤尖尖的嘴巴上弹了一下，接着让它飞到哈利波特的座位上。

哈利猛地被一团东西砸中，转过头来恶狠狠的瞪了德拉科一眼，随后拿起了飞入怀中的那只纸鹤。

所以波特一直留着这个东西，还把它当作书签来用？看起来事实就是这样的，德拉科的心怦怦跳起来。他原本以为它最后的归宿会是礼堂外面的垃圾桶。

随后，一个新的问题立即席卷了他：哈利波特为什么要留着这只纸鹤？

难不成是为了铭记德拉科带给他的羞辱好让自己继续恨着他什么的？

德拉科知道这听起来荒谬至极，谁会把一个讨厌的人用来羞辱自己的东西夹在一本爱情小说里？

德拉科紧紧攥着那张布满折痕的纸，感到那轻飘飘的重量像是落在了自己心上。

忽然间，德拉科发现，在“笨蛋波特”那行字下方还有一行极小的黑色字迹，在屋内昏黄灯光的照耀下更显得模糊不清。

德拉科凑近了些，快要将头埋进那张小小的纸里才终于看清了那行字的内容：

笨蛋德拉科，再喜欢你我就是猪头！

德拉科长久的凝视着那些字母，就好像他突然不认识英文了似的。

透过那一排小小的、歪歪扭扭的字迹，他看到一个趴在窗前的瘦小身影，双耳涨得通红，一双如宝石般美丽的绿眼睛忿然盯着手里的纸鹤，满心不甘又满怀羞赧的写下了这段话。

-  
哈利回到房间的时候，德拉科正坐在窗边仰着头不知道在想些什么。

他猜自己磨蹭太久了，他用柠檬味的沐浴露把自己里里外外洗了好几遍，扩张也用了不少时间，好在兔尾巴上的肛塞不太大，他用下面含了两根手指有一会儿后就顺利的把它戴好了，走上楼梯又浪费了几分钟，兔尾巴在他的裤子里随着动作不断扭动，肛塞在体内胡乱滑动让他受到不小的刺激，哈利觉得自己的裤子可能被浸湿了。

他踌躇着站在门边，在德拉科看过来的瞬间快速将头扭向了一边，双手不自然的揪着裤子边缝。

“呃、我...塞好了，那个兔子尾巴。”哈利小声说着，因羞耻而不敢直视德拉科的眼睛。

另他完全没有预料到的是，德拉科走过来并俯下身吻住了他的唇。

哈利惊呆了，甚至忘记了闭起眼睛，德拉科微微颤动的长睫毛占据了他全部的视线。

对方那么投入的吻着他，就好像不是在亲吻一个男妓而是亲吻着自己的恋人之类的，哈利甜蜜又苦涩的想着，顺从的张开嘴让德拉科深入到他的口腔中。

他们就这样站着亲吻了一会儿，直到德拉科将舌头退出去，远离了哈利仍张阖着的嘴唇。

有限的光亮中，哈利试图看清德拉科眼中翻涌着的陌生情绪。他想问对方为何要那样做，但又畏惧可能会得到的答案。最终他只是闭紧了嘴巴，无声的等待着德拉科接下来的命令。

“让我看看你的尾巴。”德拉科说，温热的气息扑打进哈利的耳朵，让他产生一种对方是在和他调情的错觉。

哈利褪下了帽衫和裤子，他没有穿内裤，此时又浑身赤裸的暴露在空气中，他身前的性器已经在肛塞的戳弄下勃起了，他将自己埋进床铺里，只微翘着臀部好让德拉科看清他身后的那团绒毛。

一双带着些许凉意的手掌贴上了哈利刚刚被热水冲洗过的敏感部位，德拉科直接掰开了他的两瓣臀肉，露出其间被肛塞撑得圆圆的小洞，伴随着穴内无意识的绞动，一些绒毛戳进了穴口，使得哈利感到一种难以忍受的痒从那里一路蔓延到他的心尖上。

德拉科用手指戳了戳洞口，换来哈利压抑着的低吟。

“还有耳朵呢，做戏做全套，哈利。”

哈利爬起来去够放在桌子上的兔耳朵，被欲望填满的大脑使他忽略了对方转变的称呼。他把两只耳朵一左一右的用夹子固定在头发里，它们上面同样布满了绒毛，软绵绵的搭在脸侧。

哈利刚刚洗过澡，敏感的皮肤被热水蒸得泛起一层漂亮的粉色，浑身散发出一种淡淡的柠檬香味，未擦干的水珠从额头淌下，停留在他泛红的眼角。

他看起来真的像一只兔子，德拉科想，并且这只兔子正需要一根胡萝卜。

德拉科一把拔掉了哈利的兔尾巴，失去阻挡的液体立刻从敞开的洞口流淌出来，在深灰色的床铺上留下一道显眼的痕迹。从这个角度可以窥到一点更深处的风景，哈利体内微微红肿着的软肉正不知所措的蠕动着，最后只绞住一些灌入其间的空气。

德拉科探入了两根手指，在哈利身体里肆意开拓着，有时弯曲有时又伸直了向两边撑开，他只是享受探索的乐趣，像小孩得到新奇的玩具。

对于已经准备好接受入侵的哈利来说，这种不紧不慢的前戏带给他更多的是折磨。哈利逐渐无法控制自己用屁股去追逐德拉科的手指，渴望着恨不得整个坐到对方手掌上去。

“等不及了？你真急色，哈利。”德拉科佯装无奈的抱怨着，实际自己也硬的快受不了。他抽出了手指，把那些从哈利体内抠出的液体涂抹在自己的阴茎上，然后借着这些湿润撸动起来。

“你得找一下避孕套，它们不知道被蹭到哪里去了。”

哈利闻言狠狠翻了翻眼睛，“操你的，德拉科，那就别戴。”说着伸手去握对方那根伫立的硬挺，却被德拉科按回了床上，拍了拍他的屁股就自己下床去找避孕套了。

德拉科拆出一个套子扔向哈利，“帮我戴。”

哈利努力抑制住自己想要给他一拳的冲动，把那个薄薄粘粘的玩意儿套上德拉科尺寸可观的头部，往下撸了几下随即发现戴不进去。

他们不约而同的沉默了。

“操。”德拉科骂了一声，把那个套子丢开然后起身去拿扔在地毯上的衣服。

“等我一下，我去楼下买。”

哈利沉默的看着对方穿衣服的背影，感觉到忍耐许久的泪水打湿了他的脸颊。

“德拉科，”哈利叫道，努力使声音显得不那么破碎，“别走。我不介意你戴不戴套，只是别走，可以吗？”

德拉科转过身，因哈利眼中的泪水感到一阵慌乱，他下意识的想去擦掉那些眼泪，手伸出去又放下，他平日里能言善辩的口舌此刻笨拙的像是打了结，

“我、你，对不起，你别哭了好吗？我没有要扔下你不管，真的，给我两分钟，噢不，一分钟的时间…”

“不！”哈利固执的摇着头，彻底无法控制住自己的眼泪了，它们像断线的珠子一般落下来，在哈利凹陷的锁骨窝里汇聚成一小滩。

“为什么你一定要戴套？我所有想要的只是让自己没有任何遮挡的感受到你，如果你怕我有什么病的话，我向你保证我没有，我只期望这一晚有梦可做，这样都不可以吗？为什么你总是这么吝啬？”哈利崩溃的哭喊着，将自己埋进被子里以逃避一切，包括德拉科对他的嫌恶，他不该存在的感情以及可能要因为讲了实话而承担的恶果。

德拉科愣在原地，穿了一半的裤子松松垮垮的卡在腰胯，他的心在胸膛里剧烈的翻滚并叫嚣着：不是的，我不是怕你有什么病，我想要给你被尊重的感觉，我不想再做个肆无忌惮伤害你的混蛋...

而事实却是，哈利再一次被他伤害了，他怀疑自己身上是不是有什么“一定会惹哈利波特伤心”的buff。

德拉科从未感觉到自己是如此的一无是处，好吧，也不算完全一无是处，至少他还有最后一点用处。

他重新脱光了自己，把哈利从被子里挖出来，轻柔的吻去他脸颊的泪珠，然后再次吻上他的双唇。

德拉科一只手抚摸着哈利的后背，后者在他的安抚下渐渐平息了颤抖，另一只手抱起哈利圆润的屁股接着向穴口探进了两只手指，确认那里依旧湿润后，德拉科将自己的阴茎对准入口插了进去。

哈利因突然的入侵而下意识挣扎了几下，德拉科紧紧抓着他的腰和臀以将他固定在自己的硬物上，在试探性的抽插了几回后，德拉科不再控制自己的力道，愈发狠重的朝哈利体内更深处顶入，仿佛要将他的肚子顶破那样用力。

“别...”哈利发出模糊的抽泣声，一手拍打着德拉科的胸膛想要让他远离自己的嘴巴，再这样吻下去他要窒息了。

德拉科退出了哈利的口腔，用舌头舔过哈利的脖颈和胸膛，然后一口咬上挺立着的红樱。

疼痛和快感在一瞬间交织着冲击了哈利的大脑，他发出一声高昂的惊喘，感觉德拉科用牙齿撕扯着他敏感柔软的乳首，与下方的顶弄一样毫不留情。他却并不想让对方停下，这正是他现在需要的，一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，与埋入他体内的这个少年做爱到忘记他们的姓名，忘记现实的隔阂以及他们看不到光的未来。

德拉科把哈利从阴茎上抱起来，让他重新爬在床上翘起屁股，从后面插了进去。这个姿势让他有种强烈的支配着对方的感觉，这让他更加兴奋了。

月光透过玻璃窗流淌在哈利洁白的背上，给他整个人笼上一层圣洁的光。哈利在剧烈的插入中痉挛着，侧着头，连绵的呜咽声埋进脸下的枕巾里，他像圣母般纯洁，又像受难的耶稣般残破，他是纯与欲的化身，处在天堂与地狱的交界。

德拉科双手按着哈利的腰窝使他无法逃脱一丝一毫，不堪重负的小床在他们身下发出吱呀吱呀的声响，混合着哈利带着哭腔的呻吟和肉体拍打在一起的声音，共同谱写一曲情欲的乐章。

由于之前已经射过一次，这次德拉科坚持的更久一些，哈利身前的欲望在与床单的摩擦中已经达到过高潮，高潮过后的疲倦与敏感使他只能无力的缩在床上承受着身后激烈的顶撞。

哈利感到德拉科按在他腰上的手快要将他的腰掐断了，然后一股浓稠的精液射进了他的内壁深处，他无意识的抖动了一下，一滴眼泪落在枕巾上。

德拉科撸动着自己尚未完全软掉的阴茎，将最后一点精液蹭在哈利被拍红的臀肉上，那圆润饱满的臀部还在颤抖着，在蜜色光晕下散发着淫靡的气息，一股白色的液体从那团红肿糜烂的软肉中缓缓流出，在哈利的双腿上汇成一条精液形成的河流。

德拉科看着那条白河，直到它们凝固在哈利的皮肤上，像是给他烙下了一枚纹身。

哈利阖着眼，把他那对夺目的绿眼睛与世界隔绝了，他躺在那里，幼小的身体布满情欲痕迹，这画面有一种残忍的美丽。

德拉科感到自己的阴茎再次蠢蠢欲动起来，但还没这么快完全勃起，他躺倒在哈利身边，后背紧贴着冰冷的墙壁。

哈利转过身来面对着德拉科，他们离得那样近，肢体交缠，却都不敢去看对方的眼睛。

德拉科把自己埋进哈利的怀里，脸颊蹭着对方单薄的胸膛，他感觉到哈利的手轻柔的抚弄着他的头发，一下一下将它们重新梳理整齐。他用嘴含住哈利棉花糖一般的乳首，身下重新坚硬起来的性器戳着对方的膝盖，在这一刻，在哈利怀里，外部世界的一切都不复存在，没有父母的管束，没有老师的期望，没有未婚妻、联姻，无法挣脱的未来...只有一个不为显赫家世和伪装出的绅士而喜欢他，绽开柔软的花蕾以容纳他所有自私和强硬的入侵的少年，他们像一只绣球上两朵颜色不同的花，被初秋的第一阵风吹落，在下坠中试着拥抱对方缓慢枯萎的身体。

德拉科将自己的勃起再度埋进那个湿润火热的入口，那里是他的伊甸园。或许只有在这个时候，他们能将对方的名字与天长地久连在一起。

欲望乐章仍在这间被上帝眷顾的房间里演奏着，哈利的书包是沉默的聆听者之一。

书包里有哈利的一些课本、一叠钞票和那本书写了少年维特求而不得的爱情与短暂人生的小说。书页夹缝中，一只纸鹤安静的躺在那里。

如果哈利打开它，就能看到在“笨蛋德拉科”那一句下方，又出现了新的字迹：

你当个猪头似乎也挺可爱的，哈利。

  
-fin


End file.
